1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a data storage apparatus, and more particularly, to a data storage apparatus capable of efficiently controlling a signal transmission line.
2. Related Art
A recent paradigm of computing environments has been changed to ubiquitous computing in which a computer is available regardless of time and place. Therefore, a portable electronic apparatus such as a cellular phone, a digital camera, or a laptop computer has been extensively used. Such portable electronic apparatus generally has a data storage apparatus including a memory device.
It is advantageous that the data storage apparatus including the memory device has excellent stability and endurance because they have no mechanical driving units. The data storage apparatus has very fast information access speed and has relatively low power consumption. The data storage apparatus having such advantages includes an Universal Serial Bus (USB) memory device, a memory card with various interfaces, and a solid state drive (hereinafter, referred to as SSD).
The data storage apparatus has been developed to operate with high performance through a simple design or operation.